Once You're Mine
by pleasesaycaroline
Summary: Klaroline: She shoves large creamy spoonfuls of chocolate ice-cream into her mouth because she just had a run in with Death...literally...again. AU.


**...**

**a/n -** This wasn't intentional but I said I'd post it and see if anyone's interested in me continuing. Also, check out **kcsmutstation**'s stories because I said so. Yeah.

* * *

_I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything_

* * *

"Are you trying to tell me that Death hangs out in cheap clubs and has bad taste in women?" She worries Elena may have finally taken a giant bunny hop over the metaphorical wall between sane and needs to be sedated for her own protection. Like, she has no problem paying for the straight jacket but she will most certainly not be visiting any asylums any time soon.

"No, I'm trying to tell you Death's _messenger_ hangs out in cheap clubs and has bad taste in women. Honestly, Care. How is it not obvious?"

"Not ob- Elena, you have got to be kidding me!" Caroline scoffs as her eyes fall on the group of god-like perfectly built men and their giggling barely clothed female companions. Not that she can judge, it's Halloween and she's dressed just as slutty. More, even.

"Care, I swear on my vintage collection of floral curtains—"

"Y'know I've been meaning to not-so-discretely ask about those—"

"—that this is the real deal!" Elena looks so damn hopeful that Caroline sighs. Of course she had always supported her best friend's obsession with the supernatural— although she had no idea where it sprouted from.

"Alright so let's pretend I believe you—"

"Oh, Care! I knew you would!" Locks of brown are suddenly clouding Caroline's vision. Soft yet firm arms encage her shoulders— and crinkle her outfit which is so not cool, because _haven't you read the memos she personally faxed over distinctly for your education, Elena?_— and she just knows Elena has been to the gym _without her_.

"So, anyway, _pretending_ I believe you, what do we do about it?" Because seriously she doesn't have the time for some super secret sleuthing mission. Bills to pay, places to be, people to see, etc. etc.

"You're going to distract him while I sneak into his car and steal his clavis." Elena nods enthusiastically.

"His _what_?" Caroline blinks at her clearly heavily medicated friend.

"It's Latin for key. Didn't you listen to Miss Flattery in high school, Caroline?" The brunette shakes her head, disappointed.

"No! Of course not!" Caroline exclaims then sighs and—oh, no. No no no no no. She most certainly is not using— "Puppy eyes? Really, Elena?" Her best friend sighs and Caroline grits her teeth but begrudgingly nods. "Fine, but you owe me. Now what does a Death messenger even like? I mean, is he a boob or an ass kind of guy?"

"He's _the_ Death messenger, actually." Elena says matter-of-factly, hands rooted to her hips. "And thank you, you're the best friend _ever_!" She squeals and wraps her arms around her again. Caroline nods against her headlock and clicks her tongue.

"But seriously, the curtain story."

.

~.~

.

Caroline glances over at the group laughing like hyenas across the room. She bites her lip and returns her attention to her drink. Okay, she can do this. Look out boys - she downs her drink in a gulp - a little blonde distraction is coming your way. She pushes herself off the stool, tugging he dress down to cover her ass and turns in the direction of the table (of dead people? Is Death's messenger dead? He'd have to be to actually get the messages to and from Death, right? ...she doesn't even know).

Caroline slams into a hard chest (like, an insanely muscled freaking _wall_ so excuse her) and two strong arms wrap around her to stop her from falling.

"Sorry," she apologises, looking up to meet his eyes, which widen instantly.

"You," the stranger whispers, clearly in shock.

"Um, what?" Caroline raises an eyebrow and stiffens as she recognises the stranger as one of the guys at Death's messenger's table. A grin appears on the stranger(/maybe dead guy)'s face.

"You," he whispers, more joyful this time.

"Seriously, _what_?" He ignores her and removes his arms from around her, only to roughly grip her forearm. He then drags her over to the previously mentioned table of possibly dead people. Brilliant.

The girls giggle and moan as the boys kiss along their necks and rub their filthy fingers along their thighs. Caroline rolls her eyes. The guy holding her clears his throat, grin still on his face. The six faces peer up to them. The males' eyes widen and one of the girls gasp.

Death's messenger leaps from his seat, pushing the others out of his way as he walks over to her. His hands cup her face as he searches her for God knows what (or, Death knows what, maybe).

"You found her." He whispers and the blonde girl who had gasped suddenly holds Caroline in a headlock. "No Bekah!" Death's messenger hisses and 'Bekah' snarks at him.

"Yes, Marcel." She says. "This is how I'm going to get back in with my brother. He'll have to forgive me after I kill her." Kill her? Who's 'her'? Is Caroline 'her'? Because she sure as Hell doesn't want to be (seriously, is there refunds?).

"Bekah, if you kill her you're giving him exactly what he wants." Marcel says.

"That's the point." She spits and Caroline feels a sharp pain in her neck before she blacks out.

.

~.~

.

Caroline hums in appreciation as warm fingers rub her sore neck.

"Like that, sweetheart?" Caroline nods sleepily, the ministrations become slower and harder. "How about that?" She hums again and a soft chuckle echoes in her ears. Her eyes snap open and a gasp escapes her mouth.

"What- I- what?" She stutters and tries to shake off the warm hands but to no avail.

"Easy, love. Your body is still adjusting." A heavenly voice whispers into her ear. She gulps and stops moving but is hyper aware of the body _spooning_ _her_.

"Body? How is this even- I mean, I'm freaking _dead_!"

The body chuckles. "My silly little girl, you were just as hostile last time."

"Last time? What the Hell are you talking about? And who even are you, anyway?" Caroline scoffs and glares at the fancy wooden bedposts at the bottom of the bed.

"You've been missing for quite some time, love." A hand strokes her hair. "And I am Death, but you like to call me Klaus."

She lets out a sound of disbelief and shakes her head. "Well, how come you didn't try to find me then?"

He sighs. "I cannot leave here."

"Yeah, but don't you have, like, minions or something o mighty Death?"

He chuckles. "That I do, but they couldn't see you.'

"Why?" She furrows her eyebrows. He strokes along a crinkle on her forehead and she almost slaps his hand away.

"You all look the same." She scoffs at his playful tone then he continues honestly. "They can only see you if you want to see them."

"Then how do you find anyone?" She asks.

"I'm not talking about just anyone, I'm talking about you." He pokes her nose.

"What's so special about me?"

He tucks a curl behind her ear. "Everything, love."

* * *

_Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_


End file.
